


The story of Salec

by njk19



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys In Love, F/M, Friendship, M/M, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njk19/pseuds/njk19
Summary: AU. Human. Robert Lightwood is the head of the Italian mafia. Alec is next in line after his father. Maryse and Robert are good parents. I haven’t finished this there’s still quite a bit more to do when I have the time.





	The story of Salec

**Simon POV**   


I look up to see the most gorgeous man I have ever laid eyes on walk in to the diner with another man and two other women. I take a minute to subtly check him out. My colleague and friend Maia elbows me in the side she whispers in my ear ‘one bit of advice avoid at all costs. Take their orders and leave’. Confused I whisper ‘what’s wrong with them? Also I’m only checking him out not like I’m going to ask him to fuck me in the ass’. Laughing she replies ‘That family is the Italian mafia. They would kill anyone who looked at them in the wrong way’. Jesus fucking hell. Taking a deep breath I wait a minute or two until they have sat down and got themselves sorted. Making my way over I clear my throat and say ‘what can I get you guys?’. The gorgeous one is the first to speak ‘4 cokes one with ice’. He makes a hand gesture as if to dismiss me. Huffing out a breath I purposely bring 4 cokes none with ice in. Mr sexy raises an eyebrow and says ‘I asked for fucking ice in one of them’. Rolling my eyes I say ‘say please’. Mr sexy looks as if he’s about to kill me there and then. He stands up saying ‘what did you just say? Do you know who I am?’. Shrugging I reply ‘I said say please. Also I know exactly who you are. Manners cost nothing’. Fuck. Shit. Oh hell Simon good one. Never know when to keep your mouth shut. The other man speaks up then ‘Hell are you crazy? Do you have a death wish? Why didn’t you just do as your asked?’ Not bothering to reply I just shrug and walk away. When I get to the counter Maia drags me into the back. She starts waving her hands round and practically screeches out ‘what the hell? They kill people for less than that. Your fucking crazy’. Laughing I say ‘not my fault he’s a dick. Calm down. Also we are so going out tonight’. Maia mumbles ‘yes if your still alive by then. Stay away from them I will deal with them from now on’. Giving Maia a grateful smile we walk back out. I avoid that one table in favour of serving everyone else and cleaning tables. I can feel his eyes on me all the time. 

 

**Alec POV**   


I can’t believe some fucking dork dared to disrespect me in front of my family. I don’t give a shit how cute and fucking adorable he looks he will regret it the next time I happen to bump into him. 

 

**Simon POV**   


Checking the time I see it’s 9:30pm. I decide to get a quick shower and get ready. Putting on the skinniest black pair of jeans I own with rips in the knees and a big rip on the left thigh, a white plain tight T-shirt and my white 95s. Spraying a bit of aftershave on I make my way out the door and into the cab waiting outside. A few minutes later we pull up to pandemonium. Maia, Jordan and Bat are waiting outside for me. As soon as I get out the car I hear whistling. Laughing I flip them the bird. ‘What are you guys waiting for? Let’s get in there already’ I say. Jordan is the first to speak ‘well don’t you look fit tonight’ he smacks my ass. Laughing I give him a little shove before we all make our way in. Once we get in there Bat and Maia decide to grab a booth while me and Jordan get the drinks in. Once we get to the bar the bartender asks what we would like to drink. Before Jordan has the chance to open his mouth I say ‘4 jack and cokes and 12 tequila shots please’. The bartender smiles before saying ‘coming right up. It’s good to hear someone with manners for once’. Paying for the drinks I’m about to pick the tray up when I’m interrupted by one of the mafia guys from today at the diner. ‘My brother wants to see you in his office’. Groaning I say ‘well you can tell your brother that if he wants me he to see him in his office he can come and tell me himself. Also to say please’. Mafia guy starts chuckling before saying ‘damn you have some balls. Are you sure you want me to tell him that?’. This is where a normal person would more than likely take it back. Maybe go in the office and apologies. But no I Simon Lewis clearly has a death wish because I say ‘nope I’m quite happy with you passing on the message’. Nodding at mafia guy I walk to join my friends after realising Jordan must of picked the tray up when I was talking to the sexy douches brother. As soon as I sit down I down my jack and coke then quickly down my shots. 

 

**Alec POV**   


As soon as I seen the waiter from today at the diner on the camera I sent Jace out to bring him to my office. Not even a few minutes later Jace comes back. Raising my eyebrow I ask ‘so where is he then?’. Chuckling Jace replies ‘he said if you want to see him in your office you got to go tell him yourself and to also say please. Damn kid has some guts I can give him that. He’s also good looking’. Hearing my brother say the waiter is good looking gets me so pissed off and feeling weirdly possessive over him. I can’t even deny it to myself I want him. I don’t even know him but I want him to be mine and only mine. Shaking off my thoughts I don’t even bother to answer to Jace I make my way straight out of my office and into the front where the bar is. I spot him straight away with his friends. The long haired prick is way too close to my man. As soon as I see goldilocks touch him that’s fucking it. Clenching my jaw I shove his hand off my man. Glaring at the little twat. I turn to look at the fiery waiter grabbing his hand I lead him to my office. I hear him mumbling along the way ‘fucking crazy all because I asked the asshole to say please’. As soon as we get in my office I shove him up against the door putting my hands on either side of his head keeping him trapped. Stepping closer to him so our bodies are touching I say ‘I don’t appreciate being disrespected in front of my family’. I hear him swallow then he clears his throat and says ‘I only asked you to say please. It’s not going to kill you. Your an actual drama queen’. I can’t help it this guy is something else. I burst out laughing when I can manage to get my words out I whisper in his ear ‘Your something else you. What’s your name gorgeous’. I see his eyes go comically wide. God he’s fucking cute and adorable but also fucking gorgeous I have never seen anyone in my life as captivating as him. He manages to stutter out ‘Si..Simon Lewis. W..wha..what’s yours?’. Placing a kiss on his cheek then a chaste kiss on his lips I say ‘Alec Lightwood’. We spend the rest of the night in my office making out, giving each other blowjobs and fucking like rabbits. The next morning when I wake up he’s nowhere to be seen.

 

 

**Simon POV**   


Waking up next to Alec was unlike anything I had experienced before. It felt so right. I felt so comfortable with him. It was something I could imagine doing for the rest of my life. Sighing I push all those thoughts out of my mind knowing a guy like Alec was more than likely only after a one night stand. A young fairly good looking man comes in and I go to take his order. Once done I go to turn away when I feel him grab my wrist hard and tug me back to him. The piece of trash says ‘so cutie you want to go on a date with me?’. Before I even have the chance to say or do anything I feel arms wrap around my waist and pull me back into them. I turn to see it is in fact Alec who saved my ass from this weirdo. Alec’s face is blank showing no emotion but when he speaks you can hear the anger in his voice ‘Don’t you ever fucking touch my man again. Don’t even fucking speak to or look at him. He’s mine and I will fucking kill you if you go near him again’. 


End file.
